


Bread Crums

by CaroVillRod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Plagg, Adorable Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Akuma Attack, Akuma Battle, Alya Césaire Ships It, BFFs, Bad Luck, Black Cat - Freeform, Cold Weather, Double Date, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hurt, Ice, Identity Reveal, Kwami traits on holders, Kwamis - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Ladybugs don't like cold weather, Mari is hurt, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Hurt, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Museum Date, Naive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Nino - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Sassy Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Swimming, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Winter, Worth Re-Reading, akuma fight, chat noir - Freeform, date, frozen, good luck, kwami - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroVillRod/pseuds/CaroVillRod
Summary: Keeping Secret Identities secret are hard enough, who would have thought that trying to see if your crush is your partner or not was even harder.Marinette is Ladybug,  Alya is a reporter. It was just a matter of time for her reporter friend to connect the dots. But Alya wasn't going to stop there. Of course, she would never reveal her friend's secret, but if one of her theories was right. Can the other be true as well?Now she just needed to convince Mari to try to confirm if Adrien was Chat Noir.And...Why is she feeling so cold....it was just a regular winter....right?(NOTE: This was written before Season 3.....)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. The Plan

“Ow!” Marinette exclaimed as she stuck the alcohol dipped cotton on her arm.

“Marinette, you need to be more careful,” Tikki said as she floated beside her.

“I know Tikki, I really didn’t see that one coming.” The teen sighed. It had been a long day. They were in the middle of exam weeks and close to Christmas vacation. She was tired of studying and the cold did not help her. After all, ladybugs hated the cold.

The last Akuma attack had been more annoying than dangerous. But still, she had to be thrown into an alley, tumble into the trash and hit a shard of glass that hid under some plastic bags. Her luck being it hit her arm, and not anywhere vital.

Marinette sighed putting down the cotton ball and washing her hands. Tikki smiled and gave her a bandage. But before she could finish fixing herself up, the trapdoor to her room opened.

“Thank you, Sabine...” Alya called out, then lowered the door. Marinette quickly put on her sweater and got out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. She froze as Alya had already spotted her and was already closing into her.

“OK Mari, Spill!” she said.

“Spill? What did I spill?!” Marinette nervously laughed. Alya stared her down, then sighed as her friend wouldn’t say anything more.

“Oh, Tikki!” The brunette sang. The kwami phased through the door and hovered over Marinette’s left shoulder.

“She has a cut right here!” She smiled and pointed a bit below her holder’s shoulder.

“Traitor” Marinette hissed at the little red god. Tikki giggled and flew away.

“Knew it!” Alya said and pushed her away from the bathroom door. She went in and searched the already messy sink. “Cleaned it already?” she asked. The bluenette nodded. Alya then proceeded to take a bandage, scissors and the medical tape. Then carefully grabbed the not injured arm of Marinette and dragged her to the chaise, both sitting beside each other. Marinette was already taking off her jacket, flinching a bit at the sting the movement produced.

“You know I can do this by myself, right?” Marinette began as Alya started to wrap the bandage around her arm.

“I know” the reporter replied softly. “But you’re my best friend, Mari. Mask or not, I still worry about you. Even more with the mask.” she smiled up to her. Mari responding the same way.

After Alya discovered she was Ladybug, and both dealing through the shock and explanations, she had insisted to meet after every fight, make sure nothing was wrong and that she hadn’t gotten hurt. She even carried a small first aid kit in her bag. It had been a small slip up from Mari’s part that gave Alya the final piece of the puzzle. At first, the teen hero had refused to get help from her friend, not because she didn’t trust Alya but because she didn’t want her running into the battle and getting hurt, or worse, not that she already did, just didn’t want to give her another excuse to do it. But stubborn as either of them are, Alya just kept of checking up on her after every fight or anything that she had heard of. Present or not. Be it text or actually going to her house or finding her wherever she was.

It had only been a couple months since the brunette had found out but Marinette had to admit that it was nice to not have to lie to her best friend anymore. Besides, they had gotten closer as friends since now she was able to talk to her about something that had been off subject before. And Alya loved hearing about Mari and her adventures, especially to double-check on her for the ladyblog.

She still kept it but made sure to protect her friend’s identity. Her usual interest in finding out who was behind the mask had lowered in level and fans in the blog. Making sure to erase or block anyone who tried to figure out or even said that they had a clue. Marinette was thankful for her best friend and she trusted her completely. Tikki also like Alya, the girl had a great and very energetic spirit. And was a great friend to her holder and herself. But Alya being Alya, and having found out that Marinette was Ladybug, she had always insisted on finding out who was Chat Noir.

The black-clad hero had always been a pool of mysteries. And now knowing her partner, her curiosity just gained strength. A bit of disappointment had come when Mari told her that she herself didn’t know who Chat was under the mask, that is after a long time chatting and assuring her she really truly didn’t know. But that didn’t keep her from having some theories.

“So….got any clues this time?” Alya smirked as she finished.

“Why are you so determined to find out his identity!? It’s enough danger that you know mine….” Marinette groaned.

“Like I said, you don’t have to worry about me, I promised not to get too close in an akuma fight and to keep a low profile when Ladybug is around” Aly smirked, “Plus, I need to know, after all, it’s one of the two guys you have a crush on.”

“I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir!” Marinette exclaimed, her cheeks tainting a bit. Alya and Tikki just shared glances.  
“Sure, keep telling yourself that…”

“Alya! I don’t!”

“Oh, yes you do! You may not show it as Marinette, but Ladybug definitely flirts back” Alya sang with a giant grin on his face.

“I-I don’t flirt!...” Marinette exclaimed, man, she was definitely not telling Alya of Chat’s midnight visits to her as Marinette.

“Don’t worry Marinette” Tikki spoke up, “You’re not the only Ladybug that has fallen for a Chat Noir, it happens ninety percent of the time.” Marinette blushed as Alya became interested.

“Oh really?!” Alya said.

“Yeah, for someone to be Ladybug and Chat Noir they have a similar energy or soul you can say, it’s the only way, after all, they wield two energies that are always in constant conflict and harmony, a one of a whole,” Tikki explained. By now her holder had fallen off the chaise and stared at the two with her head just above the armrest.

“Wait, as in….soul mates?” Alay glanced back to Marinette, eyebrows high and eyes wide. A large smile plastered on her face.

“No!” Marinette replied to her friend’s smile. “I….I like Adrien, not Chat!”

“You do realize that my theory about Adrien being Chat is very, very possible” Alya estated.

“No….that can’t be” Marinette looked away. Her mind rambling on the thought. Alya had teased before with Adrien being Chat, that was years ago. Now, a couple of weeks ago she had come with a solid theory, backed up by many facts, including Nino telling her that Adrien even made puns. He vanished from akuma attacks, neither Chat or Adrien were seen in the same place, not even once. Not to mention the obvious characteristics, blonde hair, pale skin. Even Alya estimated them being the same height after comparing pictures of Adrien with Marinette and Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Marinette sighed. Could her crush and partner be the same person? She felt her chest hurt a little. Nerves began to wreck, memories began to mix, her heart suddenly fluttered. She shook her head and returned her attention to her friend.

“There is no way! They are….too different!” she said towards the reporter.

“So are you!” Alya backed herself up, “To a level, even Tikki said that!” Marinette mumbled, “You are brave and a quick thinker, but also can be world’s number one klutz! Adrien lives with his father breathing down his neck, he totally has an image put up for the man, you know that. Adrien acts more….freely when he is around us, even in school. The possibility of him being flirty and liking puns is not that hard to believe.”

“No!” Marinette exclaimed back.

“You still trying to get through the idea that Adrien makes puns?” Tikki floated over to her charge, this one burying her head on the pillow.

“Don’t remind me…” she moaned, Alya and Tikki broke into laughter.

“Well…” Tikki continued after calming down a bit. “Maybe that is Plagg’s influence as well. He tends to do that to his holders, either they grow into it or they already had a like for puns and it just gets worse with him” she smiled as she shook her head.

“Who’s Plagg?” Alya asked.

“Chat’s Kwami” Marinette replied, still audible from under the pillow.

“You can influence whoever has your miraculous?” she asked the tinny god.

“In some things.” Tikki shrugged. Suddenly the windows rattled as a strong gust of wind blew through the buildings. All three shrieked as the circle window burst open, the cold wind and bits of snow blowing inside. Alya quickly got up and closed the window.

“Damn, the weather is seriously getting worse,” Alya said and returned over to the chaise.  
“Tikki?!” Marinette startled her. “Tikki?!” She went into a frenzy looking for her kwami, under the desk, the chaise, close the bookshelf. Alya started to get worried but before she joined….

“I’m ok…” the little red kwami’s voice reached the girls as she floated back up to her holder. Her little arms wrapped around her tiny body.

“Omg, you’re freezing.” Marinette said as she held her Kwami to her chest and rushed over to place her on her bed. Turning on the heater in her room and placing it close to the covers where she was.

“So, I guess you don’t take the cold very well?” Alya smiled kindly to Tikki as she curled under a blanket on the small pillow.

“Ladybugs hibernate in winter.” Marinette clarified as she put on her jacket.

“Does that…..do anything to you?” she asked.

“I hate the cold just as much as you do, but I don’t think so.” Marinette smiled back and shrugged.

Later in the afternoon, Sabine had brought them some hot chocolate in order to warm up. The temperature outside had dropped a bit and Alya decided to stay as much as possible in the warmth of Mari’s room. But still, her mind raced with an idea that had gotten into her head.

“I have a plan” she began.

“What plan?” Mari asked.

“To see if Adrien is Chat Noir” she continued, Mari facepalmed. “Come on, you know you want to find out!” Marinette sighed tiredly.

 _“Secret identities_ , Alya!”

 _“Secret identities, ..Ladybug_ …” Alya smirked as she whispered the last part. Marinette blushed and angrily looked away.

“Look, if he wants to let me know, then that is ok. If not, it’s his identity, it’s up to him who gets to find out.” Marinette looked out of the window. Alya got up and gathered her stuff. It was getting late and she had to get home before dark.

“Fine” she agreed and knelt beside her best friend. “But at least try to….plant the idea on him. Then we can do the same with Adrien” she winked. Marinette knew that Alya wouldn’t give up. After a couple of minutes and glancing up to a sleepy Tikki she nodded.

“But it will be up to him if he wants to do it or not!” she set the rules. Alya nodded and then said her goodbyes. Leaving Marinette alone in her room. She looked out the window into a sun setting Paris. In a couple of hours she would have to go on patrol, hoping that her partner will get suddenly busy on his civilian life and be unable to show up.


	2. I Would

_However….._

_…….The universe just loves proving her wrong._

She flinched as a thud was heard behind her followed by a very well know voice.

“Good evening, M’lady” Chat grabbed her hand and kissed the back while giving her his signature bow. “You look lovely as always.” She felt a bit of a blush creep into her cheeks. As soon as he winked at her.

“Hey, Chaton” she smiled. Chat smiling back at the nickname. “Sorry to disappoint you, but looks like the city is peaceful tonight.” She forced herself to act normal.

“Well, we still have a couple of hours left.” He began as he glanced over to her, then noticed she seemed a bit off. “How about a game?” he smirked, probably just had a long day, like him. Ladybug glanced over to him. He knew she like games and challenges.

“Ohh…” she quirked up an eyebrow.

After a couple of hours, they finally decided to rest at their usual place, the Eiffel Tower. They were beginning to feel tired and the cold didn’t help, but it was nice to just chase each other over the roofs in a crazy game of tag. The cold began to reach her bones as a slight shiver rushed through her body while she leaped through the roofs.

Ladybug had the lead while Chat smirked from behind, the city was almost completely white, the snow shimmered with the lights of the houses and streets. As they reach their destination, Ladybug used her yoyo to propel herself as hard as she could. Chat diving in and then using his baton. He managed to get past Ladybug but lost his footing as he landed. Slipping on the fresh snow and ramming into the cold metal.

“CHAT!” he heard her shout his name. Ladybug carefully but quickly landed and ran to him. She knelt down beside him and reached to help him sit up. “Omg, kitty! Are you ok!?” she said. Chat groaned as he sat up. Then began to giggle.

“Pawsitively perfect, Bugaboo” he smirked, his sight was a bit blurry for a moment but nothing felt broken. He smiled up to her as she groaned.

“If you can still joke…” she said beginning to back away but returned to him as he saw a thin streak ran down his forehead from under his hair. He instinctively reached up and carefully brush the hair out of the way. “Chat! your bleeding!” she checked the wound, it seemed like a small cut but before she could do something else Chat reached up and grabbed her wrists.

“Don’t worry LB, it’s just a scratch, it just seems worse.” He grinned up, trying to hide a blush. “Remember, head wounds just bleed more than anything”

“I….” Ladybug hesitated, part of her still worried, the other part knowing that he was right, it was a small cut, millimeters long. She sighed and nodded finally noticing that they were pretty close. A quick thought of him being Adrien Agreste didn’t help in her reaction. She blushed hard, the color enough to rival her own mask, and backed up.

“If….you insist,” she said softly and helped him up.

“I’m fine, but….I do love it when you care for me” he smirked and leaned over to her. She gave him a mocking laugh and glared back at him.

“I thought that was the whole point of being partners.” she added.

Chat smiled. Her heart flipped.

“Well, if I was badly injured,” he said adding in a dramatic pose, his face lighting up at her giggle. “Where shall we go? Or do you have a secret first aid kit hidden somewhere in Paris?” he was back beside her.

“Ever hear of Hospitals?” she mumbled. Chat giggled and agreed. However, her mind somehow began to think about the possibilities. Once again Alya’s words came to mind, also the promise she had made her. Now she was debating whether she should or not.

“Either way…” she continued, catching his attention, “If you were badly hurt….I’ll protect you….even if it meant revealing who I was.” she said and looked away, knowing well that he was staring at her. “Better me than a random doctor in the hospital….. right?” she said softly.

She could feel his eyes on her, hear his caught breath but no words. The nerves took her over and she turned quickly pointing a finger at him. Chat’s eyes wide in shock, still trying to process what she had said.

“Now, don’t even dare get any ideas of faking getting hurt. Because I would kill you myself!” Chat nodded quickly and swallowed hard. Ladybug backed up and stared at him for a moment. He looked totally shaken up. She choked back a laugh as she saw his pose, one ear down, the other up and turned, his hand up as if he was going to say something but frozen. And his face utterly confused. His head still trying to process her words and freaked out at her reaction.

“AHAHAHHA” She shot out laughing unable to hold it back anymore. “Oh, kitty” she sighed as she dried some tears. Her body shivered in the cold and she could see her breath, cutting her off of what she was saying. When had it gotten so cold? She took out her yoyo and jumped to the railing, latching her weapon on the nearest roof. “I’ll see you later Chat” she smirked and jumped off.

The poor teen managed to say goodbye at least as he began to react.

Finally, she reached her balcony, everyone inside already asleep. However her landing on her bed was beyond graceful, she forced herself to reach up to the latch and close it. Then her body shivered once more, her transformation dropping. What was going on? Was it really that cold outside? Her body felt heavy, her arms and legs useless and her mind was getting fogged up. She lifted her head enough to see Tikki drop on the bed motionless beside her.

“Ti-Tikki….” her words failed her, everything around her tipped over and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Short Chapter....actually not sorry because I am being nice and posting this as the whole story is done!  
> Thanks for reading and keep going!


	3. Cold Weather

Alya’s nerves had had enough. She was sitting in class tapping her fingers on the wooden table. Already into third period and Marinette was nowhere to be found. The teacher had taken roll at the usual time, but when Mari hadn’t shown up as the teacher called her name her brilliant reporter’s mind began to function at full speed. Her friend was known for her tardiness and problem of sleeping in, but, not until third period! That had never happened.

Usually, Alya would have thought her friend just caught a cold, or her parents took her to an unexpected dentist appointment. But things were different. Now that she knew Mari was Ladybug, her head just ran on the newly added facts and coming up with all the possibilities of her hero friend being late, not helping her nerves. She had texted her but with no reply.

 _Not helping, Mari!_ she thought. Her hand constantly checking the ladyblog for any report of an akuma showing up, but nothing. Besides, if her theory was right. Would Adrien still be sitting beside Nino if there had been an akuma? Just as she was about to call quits and run out of the classroom, the door opened and the shy bluenette stepped in with a couple more layers than usual, she handed a letter to the teacher and took her seat.

“Are you ok?! Why are you so late?!” Alya whispered to her friend, not waiting any longer. Marinette smiled shyly, noticing her friend’s tone, she sat down and took off a large fluffy jacket, sticking it under her desk. She leaned over and glanced as the teacher turned back to the board.

“Umm….” Marinette began. “Remember…..she hates the cold?” Alya nodded, knowing who her friend referred to. “and that they can influence their partners…”

“No way…”

“Yes, way!” Marinette sighed and looked over to Alya, “Not even did I almost become an ice cube during patrol, but I fainted as soon as I got home. Luckily the heater was on and I didn’t freeze, but my parents thought I had gotten a cold and called to school saying I was staying in. Managed to convince them to let me go a couple of minutes ago.”

“Omg, Mari!” Alya’s hand was covering her mouth and her eyes seemed to water.

“No! I’m fine! I swear!” Marinette reached over and squeezed her friend's hand, unable to give her a full hug in the middle of the lecture. “I fainted on my bed, pretty dumb, but lucky! Please...you don’t have to worry.” They both turned back as the teacher turned around.

“Still talking about it later” Alya whispered and Mari nodded.

The lunch bell rang and they headed over to lunch. Nino turned around to his three friends and proposed to eat at a new cafe that had opened up last week, great crepes, sweet and salt. The rest had agreed and Marinette and Alya were now sitting in a four-person table in a really nice, very full cafe. The place was nicely light up and the smell of the coffee filled the air. There were tables on the back and by the windows, allowing the people inside to see the white Parisian streets. The line was long, Nino and Adrien had them wait at their table as they got everyone’s food, such gentlemen. Still, Alya glanced at her best friend worriedly.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” she continued their last important conversation.

“I’m fine, Alya” Marinette smiled kindly back. “I made sure to wear enough warm clothes and also switched bags for Tikki, I put a hot pack and blankets inside, she is safe and cozy.” Alya sighed and nodded. “I really appreciate you worrying, but you really don’t have to.”

“Oh, hell I do!” Alya snapped back up to her usual persona and pointed a finger towards her. “I am keeping with me a thermos with hot chocolate and an extra blanket in my bag from now on, during every winter!”

“Alya...” Marinette smirked.

“Who is carrying a blanket?” Adrien asked as him and Nino were standing before them. Marinette stiffened and her face went red.

“Yeah, why would you need blankets? It’s not that cold.” Nino said as he sat beside Alya after placing the food on the table.

“Mari is bad with the cold.” Alya smiled. Marinette’s eyes snapped back to her, threatening.

“Oh really?” Adrien asked and glanced down at the bluenette.

“No...no really” Marinette mumbled, “I mean...not-not at all!” she sighed.

“Liar...” Alya smiled and took the crepe Nino was handing her. Adrien laughed and placed the drinks on the table and sat on the last available seat. Marinette blushed and smiled as Adrien sat beside her and handed her the hot chocolate she had asked for. Alya’s smile continued on her as they ate their lunch.

They rambled on about school and a new videogame. Marinette and Adrien listened in close as Nino explained how to get through the first level. Alya smiled as the two stared attentively and nodded here and there as Nino spoke.

Man, if he isn’t Chat Noir, then I am not Alya Cesaire. Alya thought.

They had finished their lunch with a couple of minutes from the end of lunch break. They had decided to head back to school together. The cold wind had stopped and the sun had finally decided to come out. But as they were crossing the street…..

“AAH!” Alya shouted as she slipped, pulling on Mari, who reached up to steady herself only to pull on Adrien’s hood who managed to trip Nino as he fell. They groaned in pain as they tried to sit up and process what had just happened. Marinette was the first to try to stand but failed as she lost her grip and fell on the street once more.

“What, the-” she stopped as she noticed the surface she was on, covered in ice.

“It’s frozen?” Alya added as she glanced back up at Mari. The boys had managed to stand up, still shaky they offered a hand to the girls. Once up they noticed they weren’t the only ones that had fallen, everyone on the street and close to the building were either trying not to fall in the most comical way or steading themself as they grabbed hold on the first lamp post or wall they found.

They were about to head over to the sidewalk as a large gust of wind blew them away from each other.

  
“AAH!” Alya shouted, Nino quickly grabbed her hand but the wind was too strong, it lifted them up a couple of centimeters and chucked them across the street.

  
“Man! Are you ok?!” Nino said as he managed to lift himself from the floor.

“Where is Marinette?” Alya said as she accepted Nino’s hand and stood up. They looked around and found their surroundings frozen. The buildings, streets, trees, cars. Everything was stuck in ice.

“I am Fraise!” a girl's voice echoed through, the breeze picking up once more. Alya glanced over and found a teen dressed in a blue ice skating outfit. A large crown in her head and pale skin. “I will show you who the best ice skater in the world is!”

“Yeah, maybe we should get out of here” Nino added. Alya glancing around for Marinette. Fraise turned around and pointed her hand towards the river.

“No one will be better than me!” She laughed and a gust of wind with snow shot from her hand and reached the river, freezing it in seconds. She then glanced over to the people and smirked as they were trying to get up. Nino quickly began to wobble away, pulling on Alya’s arm as the Akuma raised her hand. “If you can’t skate, then you’ll be ice as well!” Snow began to gather around her hand like before and shot. Her hand jerked to the side as a black and red yoyo wrapped around her wrist and yanked her backward, pulling her into the floor.

“Not so fast, ice queen!” Ladybug snapped her yoyo back and smiled. “You know there are enough ice rings here for you to skate right, no need to freeze the entire city over” Fraise growled as she stood up once more.

“Ladybug! Your Miraculous will be mine! And I’ll be the queen of Ice skating!” She shouted. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo to a roof across from where she was and jumped off.

“First you gotta catch me!” she winked. Fraise shouted in anger and began to jump towards her, Ladybug backed up, making sure to take her away from the civilians.

Glancing over to see if Alya was ok. She saw her being pulled away from Nino and she relaxed a bit. She glanced back able to fully concentrate in the battle. She landed on a light post as Fraise landed below her.

“Here, I thought you would know some tricks” She sighed, and saw the large crown on the girls head.

“You want tricks, fine!” Fraise jumped forward and touched the post. The ice rushed up and grew into shards at the end. Ladybug jumped back just in time and landed across the bridge. Fraise smirked and landed her hand on the floor once more, not giving the hero time to recover. Ladybug pushed off the floor once more and continued to backflip away. The ice began to spread once more at a great speed.

“Ah!” Ladybug yelped as she felt her feet losing grip on one of the flips, tripping over as she reached some stairs. Suddenly a metal rod shattered the ice before it could continue.

“Sorry, but not under my watch” Chat Noir lowered himself from his baton and landed beside Ladybug. He smirked as he helped his lady back up to her feet and bowed.“I’ll watch my step if I was you, M’lady.” he smirked and kissed the back of her hand.

“Thanks for the safe Chat.” Ladybug smiled. Pulling away after the gesture.

“Chat Noir!” Fraise landed close to them, the floor around her freezing over as she stepped onto the stone. “Your miraculous will also be mine!”

“Yeah, sure…” Chat smirked as he leaned on his staff, “How about you first chill a bit.”

“Sure you want that?” Ladybug asked as she began to step back. Fraise seemed to get angrier every second. Glaring at the two heroes as a familiar purple outline appeared before her face. Chat copied Ladybug’s posture and stood at a ready pose. After a couple of seconds Fraise stretched her arms out and a gust of wind picked up both of them, twirling them around like tree leaves and then thrusting them forward back before the school entrance.

“Ow….” Chat grumbled. He got up and quickly looked for ladybug. His ears flopped back worried as she was sitting on the floor shivering. “My Lady!” he shouted and ran forward. Ladybug quickly glanced back and got up a bit shaky ignoring the cold that had seeped into her body.

“Are you ok?” Chat sounded worried.

“Yeah, didn’t do well on the landing” she shrugged, Chat didn’t seem convinced. She didn’t want to worry him, not while they had an akuma to fight. Before Chat could even insist his ears perked up. He grabbed Ladybug’s hand and jumped off the ground pulling her with him. They landed atop the stairs of the school as some ice shards formed where they had previously stood.

“The akuma has to be in her crown.” Ladybug said as she readied her weapon. Chat smirked beside her.

“How are we going to get it if wherever she goes she freezes the floor” Chat began.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug shot out, a pair of tie-on skates dropped in her hands. She looked over and grinned at Chat.

“Well, I’m glad I took skating lessons.”

“Go see if it was worth it!” Ladybug smiled back as he gave him the skates. Chat quickly tied them to the sole of his shoes and jumped forward over the stairs baton in hand, landing before the akuma. Using the ice he slipped to the side and used his baton to hit the girl’s legs, she lost balance and fell forward.

“Man, gotta watch out for the ice,” Chat said as he slid away a bit. Most of the sidewalk was covered in ice by now. “You can never know when it’ll trip ya’” He gave her his usual grin. Fraise growled back and jumped forward and ice rod forming in her hands as she began to swing blows at Chat Noir. This one easily reflecting the attacks that she threw.

Above them Ladybug smiled as she stood on the roof of the school, crouched down on all four. Chat Noir was keeping Fraise occupied, she smirked as he worked on backing away from the school. Keeping the akuma focused on him and not it’s back towards the building, towards Ladybug. She grabbed her yoyo. She shivered a bit from the regular wind that blew by.

“Concentrate,” she said to herself. She threw the yoyo, this one latching over to the edge of the bridge, still, Fraise didn’t see anything, too concentrated on the fight. As soon as Chat gave her a signal, a twirl from his tail, she jumped off. She pulled on the yoyo and found herself heading straight for Fraise, she pulled on the string once more, this on retracting and giving her the perfect momentum to straighten up and grab the crown off the akuma’s head. Chat smirked as his partner flew over their heads. Fraise noticing the second she saw Ladybug land across the street behind them with the crown on her hands.

Fraise shouted in anger and stretched her arm out. snow and a gust of wind shot out. The pair of heroes were thrown back once more, this time Chat managed to hold on to the light post in the street. Much to Ladybug’s luck, however, she was thrown back halfway down the street. She yelped at the cold seeped into her bones. She felt herself land but into something soft, unfortunately, not anything warm. She pushed her body up and found herself kneeling under a pile of snow.

“Ladybug!” Fraise shouted as she walked towards her crossing the street. “I’ll make you pay for that! Give it back!”

She forced her body to move out of the snow and dropped to her knees as soon as she shook off the remainder of the white flakes. She looked around, searching vigorously for the crown, her entire body shivering.

“You’re done for!” Fraise shouted beside her. Lb’s head whipped back to face her, she saw the akuma’s hand above her, she prepared for the blow, her body too numb to move.

Before Fraise could land a blow a black blur hit her and pushed her back. Ladybug turned forward once more and she saw Fraise fall on to her back a couple of meters back and Chat landing between them, he extended his baton and smashed it into the ice crown. This one shattering allowing the black butterfly to escape. Ladybug forced herself to her feet and took out her yoyo, catching the akuma and purifying it before it could get anywhere further. At the same moment she released the white butterfly, Chat chucked the skated towards her. She caught them and immediately threw them above her head calling up her cleansing spell.

The swarm of ladybugs shot out over the entire street, the ice disappearing and fixing up the crown. The girl across from them sitting up, dressed in a skate dancing dress, and her head into a ponytail. Ladybug shivered as she tried to stay standing. Chat hesitated, quickly he grabbed the crown and handed it to the girl, helping her up. She guided her across the street and she continued walking from them. Chat didn’t care to see her off and soon rushed back to Ladybug.

“Lb, you ok?” he asked, Ladybug seemed a bit too pale.

“Yeah, just...could really use a hot chocolate right now” she fake a laugh. Chat didn’t reply, he seemed worried. “Don’t worry kitty, I’m fine! Pound it?” She said as she stood straight and stretched out her arm. Chat sighed and smiled, still something seemed to bother him but replied.

“Pound it!” he echoed as they fist-bumped. Then Ladybug’s earing beeped.

“Gotta go!” she said and with shaky fingers grabbed her yoyo.

“Wait! You sure you’re ok?” Chat grabbed her wrist gently, she felt cold.

“Yeah, no need to worry so much, Chaton” She replied and took back her hand. She pushed off without another word and Chat was left alone in the sidewalk. After a couple of minutes, and after seeing her vanish behind some buildings he decided to leave as well. He took out his baton and jumped into the Parisian roofs, and dropping down into the alley. He de-transformed, taking his phone out and checking the time. It was less than an hour until school would be over, the fight having taking two class periods of time. He quickly texted Nino, giving him an excuse and telling him that his bodyguard had found him and took him home. He sighed, still worried about ladybug but decided that it will be better to check up on her later, see if she was out that night.


	4. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino to the rescue!

She almost missed the step as she landed a couple of roofs away from the school, her body shivered, she jumped down but ended up crashing into the alley’s floor. She felt her entire body shaking, her teeth clattering, the alley was long enough and she had landed far away from the street. It was hard to keep her eyes open and she felt herself tumble into the ground. Her hands wrapped around her shoulders, legs wrapped up and her body curling into itself. She could feel the cold and darkness start to lure her into sleep. She wanted to sleep. So tired, was there any harm in sleeping right now? It would only be a short nap, right? Her mind starting to jumble up. She heard someone shouting, then she saw a shadow reaching towards her but she was soon lost in the darkness.

“Ladybug! Ladybug!!” Alya shouted. “MARI!” she shook her, she tried to catch her breath as she worked in trying to keep the girl on the floor awake, not having any success at all.

“Alya! What-” Nino froze as he walked into the alley. He tried to keep Alya out of trouble during the akuma attack. Only to have her run off after who knows what, and had him chase her for four blocks.

“Omg…” he sighed, placing his eyes on what had called the girl’s attention, more like who. “Ladybug?” he asked, he looked around, not seeing anyone close by as he entered the alley and kneeled on the opposite side of Alya.

“Wake up!” Alya shouted as she continued to shake the girl.

“What the hell? What’s wrong with her?” Nino asked, his mind going crazy. It wasn’t every day that you found one of Pari’s hero shaking in an alley floor. So he hesitated as to what to do. Should they take her to the hospital? Hide her? Call Chat Noir? How do you normally get a hold of a hero?

“Mari! Please open your eyes!!!” Alya shouted. Nino taken aback by the name. But before he could answer a bright light filled the alley, forcing him to look away. Once he returned his sight to the girls his mouth fell open. Because now Alya was cradling, not ladybug’s head, but Marinette’s.

“Holy Shit…” His eyes wide open because Marinette, one of her childhood friends, was freaking Ladybug.

“Marinette! Open your eyes, please!” She shouted, her eyes landing on Tikki as she flopped on the ground unconscious. She quickly picked the small god and placed her gently in her pocket.

“I’m sorry for this….” Alya she said as she returned her attention to Marinette. She brought her hand up and crossed it down across the unconscious girl’s face. Nino flinched away as the sound echoed in the alley.

“Umm….” he tried to cut in. But hesitated, surprised as it seemed to work. Marinette’s eyes barely fluttered open, she seemed to be trying to focus her sight but failed.  
“Mari! Mari! can you hear me?” Alya called out.

“A-Alya…” She shivered.

“Don’t worry, I got you girl,” she said. “Nino!” she shouted as she startled the boy beside her. “Snap out of it! Help me take her home!”

“Yeah, Sure!” he exclaimed, He quickly took off his jacket and handed it to Alya. he crouched down and together they got her onto his back. It felt like cradling a light bag of sweaters and Alya threw his jacket over her. They walked out of the alley and headed straight to the bakery. Once there he was taken by surprise at the speed Alya had given the excuse that they had been split up during an akuma attack and found out Marinette had been caught in one of the attacks. The two adults seemed to by the excuse and Tom reached over and took Marinette into his own arms.

The four headed up the stairs and into Marinette’s room. Nino followed Tom down again to the kitchen and helped with getting something warm and some hot packs meanwhile Alya helped Sabine get Marinette into her bed. After ten crazy minutes, everything seemed to settle down. Marinette seemed to gain some more color in her cheeks and was shivering under her quilts. Nino was sitting in the chaise as Alya took over the desk chair. Both with hot chocolate in their hands given to them by Tom and Sabine. Both parents had calmed down once Marinette was able to talk to her mom. Even though short, she insisted in asking for forgiveness, not meaning to be in the middle of the akuma fight.

Sabine and Tom had assured her that it was no problem, just that she needed to be more careful. Then they had headed down once again towards the bakery. Alya offering to stay along with Nino to watch over her, promising to call them if something happened.

Even though Marinette seemed to be feeling better, Alya was more worried about Tikki, her hands taking turns as she warmed them up on the hot chocolate mug and then cradling the small kwami.  
Nino was starting at Alya. Concerned at the small little red bundle she had in her hands. Still not being able to see the...whatever it was completely.  
“Ti...Ti-kki” Marinette’s soft cry caught both teen’s attention.

“Don’t worry, girl.” Alya said as she got up and walked up the stairs. “She’s ok.” She smiled as Tikki seemed to open an eye.

“Thank you, Alya” the small kwami said, her voice barely making it out.

“No problemo.” Alya replied, Tikki slowly floated up and curled up into Marinette’s hands. The two curled up into each other, falling deep into sleep once more.

Alya walked down the stairs and sat back into the chair with a long sigh, she reached over and drank from the mug as she worked to calm her nerves, more than warming herself up.

“It talks….?” Nino’s voice reached her, reminding her that he was still there.

“Yes” Alya replied, “And her name is Tikki”.

“What the hell….”

Alya snorted lightly as she saw the teen sitting on the chaise, his elbows on his knees as he leaned forwards and held the hot chocolate mug in his hands. Face pale, eyebrows scrunched up together, wide eyes and mindlessly blowing on the chocolate.

“Come on, it can’t be that surprising.” Alya turned towards him.

“Mari being Ladybug….” Nino began, “Not much…after you think about it for a moment, it makes surprisingly perfect sense.” He said as he straightened, “However, I’m still wondering what that red thing is.”

“Tikki.”

“ _Tikki_ thing.”Nino replied.

“Her name is Tikki, stop calling her a _thing_ , you’re being rude!” Alya glared at him.

“Sorry!” Nino exclaimed back, “It’s not every day you find out one of your friends is a superhero, has a magical fairy companion and apparently you have known this the whole time?! That’s why you began the ladyblog?”

“I found out a couple of months ago, actually.” Alya said as she finished her chocolate. “And friends or not, you better not say anything to anyone!” she pointed her finger towards him.

“Seriously!” Nino stood up. “I thought you knew me better!” he hissed. Each trying to keep their voice low as to not to wake up Mari, or be heard by her parents.

“I know you pretty well, you suck at keeping secrets.” Alya stepped forward.

“Yeah? Who is the one that runs an entire blog on Ladybug herself!”

“I will never reveal my bf’s secret!” Alya hissed.

“Well, neither will _I_! I know how this stuff works!”

“Good!” Alya huffed and dropped into the chaise. She curled in on herself and looked away, finding an interesting corner to look at on Mari’s bedroom floor. Nino sighed, beginning to regret shouting at her. He hesitantly sat beside her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Nino began. Alya shook her head.

“No, I’m the one that’s been a nerve rack,” she admitted. “I’m sorry.”

Nino let out a short small laugh, “I can imagine, you’ve known for how long? I can understand now why during the akuma attacks you’ve been such a fuss.”

“Sorry.” Alya repeated. Nino smiled lightly and reached for her hand, holding it in his.

“Don’t worry,” he added. Alya looked at him and smiled. A bit flushed at his gesture. They looked at each other as Nino’s hand tightened around hers.

“You two look cute together.” Marinette’s voice froze both teens. Nino immediately letting go of her hand as Alya glared up at Mari. Who apparently had woken up, not that she could blame her, and turned around grinning as she looked down at them from the bed.

“You-You have no right to speak!” Alya stood up blushing. “After all, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Marinette smiled shyly as she woke up. Alya went up the stairs towards her, Nino following behind hesitantly.

“Sorry.” Marinette added, she cradled Tikki in her hands, the little kwami fast asleep. “I didn’t really think it will get that bad.” Alya sat down and hugged her tightly mindful of the kwami in her hands. She pulled back and wiped a tear from the blunette’s cheek.

“See, I didn’t tell you because of this. You are putting yourself in danger.”

“Mari-”

“Not to worry, Mari” Nino cut Alya off. “I’ll make sure to get her as far away as possible from any fight or trouble.” He smiled. Alya crooked up an eyebrow glancing back at him. He stuck out his tongue. Marinette giggled lightly and then lowered her head once more.

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Nino” She added. “I’ll understand if you are mad at me.”

“Seriously! This is so cool! How can I be mad?!”

Marinette was taken aback by the boy's smile and reaction. She smiled and lowered her head once more, glancing down at Tikki. She blinked back the tears that threatened over her eyes, she truly didn’t know what she did to deserve such friends.

“Although…” Nino added, “I will really like a bit of an explanation….at least something general.” he smiled shyly, as he looked away.

“Right…” Marinette agreed. She placed Tikki in her lap after covering her legs with the quilts. And looked up at Nino.

“What do you want to know?” she asked. Alya glancing between them, meeting Nino’s eyes as he hesitated for a moment. Soon enough he looked back at Mari.

“First of all,” he said and glanced down at the creature resting on her, “What exactly is Tikki?” Marinette giggled.

“You should’ve seen his face” Alya shook his head, Nino glared at him.

“You should have seen my face” Marinette mumbled as she giggled. She straightened up and looked back a Nino. “Tikki is my Kwami, she is the one that lets me be Ladybug, she’s the one that gives me my powers”

“So, she’s the “miraculous” that every akuma is looking for?” Nino looked confused.

“Not really, the miraculous are the jewels that the Kwami are attached to, in this case, my earrings, but without the kwami’s in them, they just look like ordinary jewelry.”

“So magical jewelry and fairies. Cool!” he smiled. Marinette smiled. Tikki shifted on her legs, getting the attention from her holder and her friends.

“You hungry?” Marinette asked. Tikki opened an eye and nodded slightly as she stretched. Marinette reached over to her night table and took out a cookie from one of her secret stash. She gave it to the kwami, this one floating up to get it.

“And she flies, right…” Nino said out loud, more like reminding herself.

“Hi, nice to meet you Nino.” Tikki smiled as she held her cookie. Nino replied in the same manner. Tikki, however, seemed to look a bit interested as she turned her head a little.  
“Is something wrong?” Marinette asked, Tikki seemed to be caught off guard.

“Nothing, just…” she brushed it off and flew over to Marinette’s shoulder, “You have interesting friends, Marinette.”

“Um….should I take that as a compliment?” Nino asked as the other two girls seemed confused.

“Probably is” Marinette added, “Tikki doesn’t say anything bad about anyone really.”

“That’s Plagg’s Job!” Tikki giggled as she munched on the cookie.

“Who’s Plagg?”

“Chat Noir’s Kwami” Alya and Marinette answered in unison. Nino glanced to the side before continuing.

“So, you know who Chat Noir is?” he asked.

“Adrien Agreste!” Alya exclaimed.

“WHAT?!” Nino’s mouth fell.

“No! He is not!” Marinette replied. Nino’s eyes returning to her confused. “Definitely not!” Mari’s shoulder fell a bit, “Not really…..not at all.” Her back slumped, “At least I don’t think so….” She mumbled.

“Um….”

“Sure is!” Alya joined in. “Even Nino proved it once he admitted that Adrien even said puns, sometimes!” She pointed her hand towards the very confused boy.

“Wait...what?”

“Alya thinks Adrien is Chat Noir” Marinette groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

“It’s a very valid theory.” Alya added.

“So, you don’t know who Chat Noir is.” Nino concluded. Tikki nodded.

“But aren’t you partners?”

“Yeah, but we kept it secret from even us for safety measures. That’s why you knowing is so dangerous, even more important you don’t tell anyone” Marinette added. Nino nodded.

“Still, after these last couple of days, I think my theory has become a statement.”

“Alya!”

“Actually, now that I think about it. It makes sense” Nino commented.

“Not you too!”

“What, it makes just as much sense as you being Ladybug!” Nino shrugged. Marinette groaned and flopped down on the bed. Tikki flew up, avoiding getting squashed by the teen girl and giggled.

“I bet you know who Chat is.” Alya said towards the kwami. “Are we right?”

“Sorry, can’t say you are or not” Tikki replied, “Revealing their identities is up to them.” Alya huffed, Nino shook his head as he smiled.

“So I’m guessing, she has been torturing you into figuring out if it is true?” Nino asked as he bent over to Marinette.

“What do you think!” Marinette replied annoyed.

“Well, now that we have got that covered….” Alya began once more before she could continue. “How did our little plan go?”

“What plan?”

“Nothing, it can’t be him” Marinette mumbled.

“What Plan?!” Nino repeated.

“Our plan to see if Chat Noir is Adrien.” Alya explained. “Ladybug here is trying to drop hints on their identities. Either have him figure out, or gather clues to confirm that it is actually Adrien.”

“Oh, How did that go” Nino glanced down to Marinette, the teen was grabbing a pillow and hugging it as she sat up once more.

“Nothing new” Marinette added simply.

“Nothing!?” Alya exclaimed disappointed, “You did drop hints right?”

“Yeah, I mean…..we talked and then patrolled. The usual stuff.”

“What did ya talk about?” Nino asked. Alya smirked. Marinette seemed to shrink into herself.

“Marinette” Alya insisted. Nothing, “You either talk, or I will make her talk.” Alya said as she pointed to the innocent Kwami. Tikki glanced up. Then her sight connected with her chosen, she gulped as the nice small girl that carried her earings shot her a very intimidating look. A bead of sweat rolled down her small face.

“Um” Tikki hovered up, “I’m actually feeling a bit tired.” She began to float around and pretend to yawn. “You know, the cold?” the fake a shiver. “I’ll take a nap, Bye!” she vanished in a blur.

“Hey!” Alya protested.

“Nothing happened Alya, leave Tikki out of it” Marinette sighed. She felt a slight blush cover her cheeks.

Alya and Nino returned to looking at her. She was sitting, legs crossed and hands over the pillow pressed to her chest, fidgeting with her fingers.

“I already told you,” the french-Chinese girl added, “If he wants to tell me, then let him tell me. I don’t care if its Adrien or not, I am going to respect his decision.” The room fell silent for a moment.

“What if it was truly Adrien behind that mask?” Alya added, “What will you do?” The girl didn’t move, but her body betrayed her, They could clearly see it now, the red blush that rose from her neck across her face and up to her ears. Nino and Alya exchanged knowing looks.

“We better get our plan moving.” Alya began. Marinette’s breath hitched.

“Yeah, we need to drop hints” Nino added. Marinette’s mouth dropped open.

“Wha-”  
“If Adrien really is Chat Noir. Then he is oblivious.” Nino added, Alya nodded as in Marinette was no longer in the discussion.

“Hey!” The petite girl protested. No response. Never mind she wasn’t even in the room.

“We should get them alone.” Alya continued.

“No one is getting us alone anywhere!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I think I can think of a couple of excuses.”

“And I have some places in mind” the DJ added.

“So, you in it?” Alya turned towards Marinette. This one freezing in place.

“I-I”

“Come on! If Adrien really was Chat Noir, wouldn’t you want to find out!” Alya exclaimed, “I get the privacy and secret identity thing, but, Don’t you think you deserve to know by now. It’s been years since you two first showed up. His flirtings are getting worse. I got proof. And wouldn’t you like to know if your crush is also your partner! It doesn’t itch you at all!? I mean, What does your gut tell you? Can they really be the same boy?”

Marinette shifted a bit looking to the side. Something inside her stirred, something hurt. She grasped the pillow tighter. Would it really be that bad to know who they were? If it really was Adrien, then things would get so much easier, sneaking away. Not have to worried sick after either one is injured. Able to actually help when one of them is injured, help needed to be given outside the time limit of their transformation.

But if it wasn’t really Adrien, could she really accept that. Her mind flittered up with just images of Chat. The times he had come to visit. His flirting with Ladybug. With time, she had ended up looking forward to his visits. Even if it wasn’t really Adrien, then she could deal with that. Check up on her feeling later. At least, Chat deserved it. He was her partner and best friend. Even if he doesn’t want to reveal his identity, she will. She owed that to him. At least that. She looked a little, glancing upon a pair of light blue eyes who smiled back at her. She sighed and looked back at her friends.

“Fine” She agreed, her voice steady, “We’ll drop the hints. But we won’t force him to reveal himself if he doesn’t want to. ” Nino and Alya nodded. “Even if he doesn’t, I will.”


	5. A Day at The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said a fun date with friends would end up like this.....

Adrien grumbled as the car reached the school. It had been three days since the Fraise attack. Since then he had not been able to talk with Ladybug, not even gotten to see her during patrol. Therefore not being able to sleep well with all his thoughts on her. Was she really alright? Did he really do the right thing in letting her go? He scolded himself. He should have stayed, he probably should have followed her just to make sure she was safe. He sighed as he got out of the vehicle and closed the door.

“Oh, please. Stop sulking!” Plagg’s voice reached his ears. The Kwami stuck out his head a little from the pocket in his jacket close to his chest. He had settled himself in there complaining that his school bag was too cold. “I told you, if something would of happened to Ladybug, her kwami would have warned me.” The small cat god added. Adrien sighed once more. Plagg had assured him that Ladybug was right. Explaining something about having a connection with her kwami, something only they shared. Making it clear that her kwami was always really attached to her Ladybugs so if something was wrong he would have felt her uneasiness. He wanted to believe it. But at the same time, something inside him told him something was off. After all, she was shivering despite being protected by their suits. Magical suits on top of that.  
True it was winter, but it hadn’t been that cold. He grumbled as he made his way up the stairs unable to calm his head.

“Yo!” He was jolted awake as Nino patted his back continuing to wrap his arm over his shoulder, leaning some of his weight into the blond.

“Hey, Nino” Adrien smiled.

“Man, you look awful.”

“Thanks Nino.” He glared at him.

“Sorry, dude” The teen backed up a bit. “Let’s just blame winter,” he added, “It just wants us to freeze and then wake up next summer!” he laughed. Adrien laughing along.

“So, why the long face?” Nino asked, “Your dad added more photoshoots into your schedule?”

“No, actually, I’ve been a bit more free this week,” Adrien added, “After all with the weather being so bad, Many of the photoshoots that were supposed to be outside got canceled.”

“Man! We should totally take advantage of that! We need to hang out!”

“Sure!” Adrien smiled back.

“Guys! over here!” Alya’s voice caught their attention. They looked up to find her leaning on the rail beside their classroom. “Get up here before your butts freeze!” Nino let go of his friend but together they walked up towards their classroom. Still, Adrien felt a bit heavy, his worry still on the back of his mind. They entered the classroom and sat on their desks. Most of the students were inside, not wanting to stand in the cold when there were heaters inside the building.

“Man, it’s really getting cold outside.” Nino began as he turned his body to be able to see all three of his friends.

“Yeah, surprised they didn’t cancel school.” Alya added.

“I know right.” Adrien mumbled as he finished taking out his books.

“You look awful, Agreste” Alya commented, Nino giggled before him.

“Thanks Alya,” He replied almost in the same manner he had earlier, “I just haven’t been sleeping well.”

“You feeling alright?” Marinette joined in. She shyly waved her hand as she turned.

“Hey” Adrien replied softly as he saw her, somehow he felt a bit relaxed when he was with Mari. “Yeah, thanks for worrying. I just haven’t let myself get to bed early enough” he scratched the back of his head.

“Too much anime” Nino whispered.

“Wha-...No!” Adrien looked at his friend.

“It’s better to hang out with your friends!” Nino exclaimed, “Especially now that you have a bit of free time!”

“How about we go to the museum!” Alya exclaimed. The three looked back at her, some with questioning looks. Marinette, however, knew that smirk.

“There are these new expositions, and I have info on Ladybug and Chat Noir!” The brunette added as she waved her phone before them.

“Info?” Nino asked. Marinette threw a threatening glance towards her best friend, this one going unnoticed.

“And not just any news!” Alya celebrated. “I believe our Ladybug and Chat Noir were not the first ones. I think there are more, in history!”

“Like the theory you had after Pharaoh?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, And the new exposition they have set up in the museum features worldwide history, including main events like wars and people that have been considered heroes!” Alya almost screamed in happiness.

“Really, you don’t say!” Marinette added, sarcasm hidden behind her words.

“Well, why not?” Nino asked, Marinette’s eyes landed on him, “either way, we will have tons of time after the museum, watch a movie, play some games?”

“I’m in!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Wha-” Marinette was cut short.

“Cool!” Alya added as Adrien and Nino fist-bumped.

“You in?” Alya smirked her way.

“Yes! Wh-why n-not?!” She agreed shooting a nervous smile towards Adrien. Nino and Alya exchanged glances. She was so glad that the teacher walked in. Everyone’s attention went over to the front of the classroom. However, her luck failed her this time. Soon after third period, the principal announced that school will be canceled due to the weather outside getting worse. Marinette could feel the glances from Nino and Alya, she knew what was coming up. And sure, Alya didn’t lose a single second after everyone was dismissed and sent home.

“So, how about we go today?” Alya shot up calling the boy's attention.

“I’ll text Natali and my bodyguard, but I don’t think there will be a problem. “ Adrien replied. Nino rejoiced and soon they were packing their things.

“Well, wait for you at the entrance Adrien!” Alya shouted and together with Nino dragged Marinette out of the classroom and towards the School’s entrance.

“Ok, this is our chance.” Alya turned around and whispered, the three huddled together.

“You seriously, didn’t lose time, didn’t you” Marinette shot her a nervous smile.

“Of course!” Alya rejoiced. After a couple of minutes Adrien called them over as he jogged down the stairs. Alya and Nino waved as Marinette smiled as she cuddled into her sweater.

“Hey! so are we going right now?” Adrien asked excitedly.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Nino patted his shoulder. And so together they were on their way to the museum. The weather had gotten worse, while they were at school it had snowed, and Mari could have sworn she saw the river frozen completely. Leaving Paris completely white. However, there were people walking the street, many students like them taking advantage of their freedom.

“So, did you know that ladybugs also hibernate during winter?” Alya began.

“That is so cool!” Nino added.

“Really?” Adrien added, however his tone seemed a bit off.

“Yeah, a bunch of insects and mammals hibernate, I just didn’t picture ladybugs in the group. Although it makes sense. The cold must really affect them, I guess?”

“Oh, it...it does make sense” Adrien added. Marinette glared at Alya from behind, Nino and Alya sharing a curious stare at the blond. However, their attention went to the street as they reached a crossing.

“You, ok?” Marinette dared to speak up. Adrien seemed worried, head down and hand gripping his bag a bit tighter.

“Wha- Yeah!” he smiled back and scratched the back of his neck.

“You-you seemed worried?”

“Oh, a ….friend had a cold” Adrien added as they crossed the street. “I wonder if this weather changed actually did any good. Marinette not being fooled. He was wearing a light smile, but his hand tightened around his bag strap. She watched him carefully, the way his hair moved, his profile. Trying to compare it with Chat’s. Then Adrien looked over and seemed to blush lightly, finally, Marinette noticed she was staring a tad bit too long.

“Ah! I...I’m sure they’re fine!” She laughed and smiled back. The conversation ended there as Adrien replied with a smile. After all, they were already in the museum’s block.

“Ok” Alya began, “The exposition starts this way,” she said and pointed to a glass door in a long building, decorated with stones, seeming like an old fortress.

“Cool” Nino added, the four of them glad that the line wasn’t that long, and it seemed to be moving quicker. Soon after they were already walking in.

“Wow” they breathed as they entered and found the signs and large pictures of the exposition. Faces of many people in history combined with arrows and other texts covered the entrance showing the direction of the different expositions.

They all glanced at each other and together shot past the entrance and headed straight for the first set of the exposition. The building seemed a regular size from the outside, but they never expected so many rooms. Of all different sizes, even the halls between them holding bits of information. Even with so many people visiting, entering and exiting the rooms, they were able to find themselves alone in one of the rooms from time to time.

“Ok, guys!” Alya smirked as she glanced at all of them. “Whoever gets more info on Chat Noir and Ladybug, I will gladly invite to one of the chocolate fudge icecream we like so much from across town.”

“Deal!” Marinette and Adrien shouted in unison without noticing each other proceeding to rush into the room headed different directions. Alya and Nino found themselves watching wide eyes.

“Are they for real?” Alya groaned. Nino tried hard in containing his laugh. Soon later they were also looking around. Splitting into different rooms, and losing track of each other.

“Dude, this is actually really legit!” Nino said, after a couple of minutes he had ended up following Adrien around.

“Yeah, it is!” Adrien he replied. They were walking from the hallway trying to find the girls.

“So, what do you think about Alya’s theory?” Nino began to question, still, his eyes skimmed the rooms they passed by.  
“About there being other heroes in the past?” Adrien asked. Nino’s silence confirming it. “Well, I guess it could be right, right?” he continued. “I mean, there was a Ladybug drawing in the papyrus Pharaoh had used.” But his reaction wasn’t the one Nino wanted.

“Yeah”

“Well, it would make sense” Adrien continued, they were reaching the stairs for the second floor. “I mean, neither Chat Noir nor Ladybug look 500 years old.” Adrien giggled.

“Then that would make them around our age right?” Nino cut in, “So freaky if they also went to school, probably would be also enjoying the no school day right now”

“Yeah….that would be freaky.” Adrien added a bit distracted. The thought had crossed his mind a couple of times before. Ladybug also being the same age as him. Going to school, studying like crazy on exam week. He giggled as he imagined that.

“I mean, what would the chance be if they even went to the same school. What if they went to our school!” Nino exclaimed. “That would mean they are one of our classmates!” he whispered as he placed his arm around Adrien’s shoulder. The blond was blushing lightly and glancing over to his friend.

“Yeah, really cool” he said trying to keep his nerves under control.

“I don’t know, maybe Alya is rubbing off on me but, we should try to figure out if Ladybug and Chat Noir are in our class, I mean, most of classmates have been akumatized, myself included.” Adrien’s eyes flew open. Nino smiled internally as he pretended not to notice.

“Let’s start with the girls!”

“I…..on what idea?” Adrien hesitated, they both had come to a stop in the hallway, Nino pushed him to the side lightly and returned to face him.

“How about height?”

“Ok…”

“Short petite girls.” Nino began to thinks, “Alya and Juleka are too tall. I’ve seen the interviews Alya has done on Ladybug, she is a couple centimeters taller than ladybug, Also being impossible for her to be Ladybug. I mean, being in two places at the same time with and without a superhero suit. That would be some freaky magic!”

“Right….” Adrien seemed to laugh at the idea.

“That would leave us with…” Nino continued with the thought. “ Rose, Mylene….no, nevermind, Mylene is too short. Alix is sportzy enough, Oh! and Marinette!” Adrien remained quiet as he looked at Nino, he hadn’t really thought of MArinette being Ladybug. After all, she was really shy and a bit of a klutz sometimes, not that he would mind. But then he was also very reserved and well mannered compared to Chat Noir.

“Heck! Now that I think about it, Mari even has the same blue hair!” Nino smiled towards Adrien. Who was thinking too much over the facts to be noticing his friends smirk.

Yep, definitely him. the Dj thought. How have I been so blind?

There was a small thud close to them. Ending any conversation and cutting Arien’s train of thoughts. They hadn’t noticed but they were standing by the stairs. They looked up and found Alya trying to help a Tripped Marinette.

“Ha! Found you!” Nino said and walked around his friend and up the stairs. Adrien sighed and gathered his thoughts. He could think about it later. He followed after Nino but soon got worried as Marinette was on her knees over the stairs.

“Mari?! Are you alright?” He asked, running past Nino and helping her up along with Alya.

“Y-yeah….I j-just...tripped!” She laughed nervously as she got up.

“Girl, seriously, gotta watch where you are going!” Alya exclaimed.

“Sorry” Marinette apologize. Truth be told, she had tripped after hearing Nino mention something about Ladybug’s hair to Adrien. She continued to head up the stairs getting a bit ahead of her friends. Adrien sighed relieved and continued up the stairs. Not noticing Alya and Nino exchanging a quick conversation. Seconds after Alya rushed to her side.

“So, found anything interesting Agreste?” She began the conversation.

“Not really, sorry Alya” He apologized with a quick smile.

“We should split up. Look for clues. “ She added, “We should see if we can find anyone depicted with anything similar to ears. Or green eyes!” Adrien giggled at how excited she looked. “Or anything red or even blue hair. I wonder if other ladybugs had blue hair, or if it’s just our ladybug?” Adrien hesitated a little, his eyes wandering up to Marinette, she had already reached the stairs and was thinking of what room to go next.  
“OK! It’s decided, we’re splitting up to cover more terrain!” Alya exclaimed as she reached the stairs. “Come on Nino!” she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. Adrien and Marinette blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what had just happened, before they could even say anything, their friends had vanished. Now they were all alone.

* * * * *

They had no idea where Alya and Nino had gone to, but they found themselves wondering together over the second floor. Soon they came to a hall full of pictures, paintings of different people from history. Marinette noticed the painting of Jeanne d’arc, she slowly came to a stop, taking Adrien by surprise.

“Jeanne d’arc?” Adrien asked, Marinette not listening too attentive at the blonde’s words. “She was pretty cool, did you hear Alya’s theory on her being a past Ladybug?” He whispered as he leaned closer over to Marinette.

However the bluenette was somewhere else. Tikki had told her before that she indeed was a previous ladybug. She thought of how she must have felt back there, how did her ladybug suit look like? She even went down in history, must of been tremendously good of a hero to do that, she was still far from that.

“I wonder if I will ever be as good her.” Marinette thought, her eyes wandering over the picture of the young heroine. “Wonder if she also had a Chat Noir….?” She froze as the boy beside her got her breath cut out. Had she really said that out loud??!!?!? Immediately she started to scold herself.

_GREAT JOB MARINETTE!!!_

_You really did it this time!!!_

_Wait, wasn’t he supposed to figure out...that was plan right…?_ Her brain finally order her head to move. She slowly turned and landed her eyes on the emerald green she loved.

Adrien almost choked. Had she really said that? Did he hear correctly? His wide eyes meet sky blue. Her expression of fear could easily rival his surprise.

“Wha- What did you say about Chat Noir???” He asked hesitantly, his voice getting caught up in his throat in the process.

“I-I” the girl hesitated, she then turned her face away and pretended to look at the picture, thank god her hair covered her eyes and as she glanced at him. “I just wondered if she also had a Chat Noir partner…..I hear those two are inseparable.” she felt her face run hot.

It took him a moment but he managed to answer after trying to keep his brain under control. “I wonder that too…..” he swallowed, “How…..How do you know Aya’s theory is ….right?” his eyes scanned the girl beside him. Pale skin, bright blue eyes, same height, blue hair in pigtails. Heck, how did he not…? how did she….? if she is saying this, then she must know that he is Chat Noir.

 _NO._ He stopped his train of thought. Focus, Adrien! Baby steps. He was about to continue but stopped as the Marinette cut him off. Her head was still down and didn’t turn around to face him.

“I heard it from…...from a friend….. Other...than Alya. She’s….very special to me.” Marinette swallowed hard. Her breath had hit a new speed she never thought it could. Her hands were sweaty and she just felt cold, frozen in place. The silence fell in the room, it felt eternal opposite to the couple seconds it actually was. Adrien was about to speak but suddenly the room blazed up in noise as a group from children walked in with a tour guide.

“You know what!” Marinette spun around and faked a smile, “Forget what I said! Let’s go find Alya and Nino, I feel like getting something to drink!” she began to walk away. Coward! Coward!

Adrien was left with the words in his mouth as she rambled on, walking nervously away from him and towards one of the exhibition’s entrances. His heart was in a knot, she couldn't just let her go, so he did the first thing he thought of, he reached over and grabbed her hand, spinning her around in the process. He blushed as their eyes met, he hadn't meant to be so rough. Marinette’s eyes were as wide as a deer on headlights, taken aback by the sudden anchor keeping her in place. Her brain unable to process any words for her to say.

“Marinette…..” Adrien began, both teen’s blood ran cold. “I-”

“Adrien! Marinette!” Alyas shout broke them out. Marinette pulled back and straightened up. Adrien watched her for a second before acting normal. “There you are!” the brunette added as her and Nino walked up to them. “Thought we lost you!”

“Yeah!” Nino chimed in, “Wanna go out for a coffee?”

“S-sure!” Marinette smiled. Adrien followed her lead and walked behind the group as they exited the museum.

Outside the snow had covered everything making it a white and yellow lit up scene. They were crossing the bridge when Alya jumped up with her phone in hand.

“Come on guys! Let’s take a pic!” she said. The others agreed. Adrien’s head was still working twice over as he tried not thinking over what had just happened, he really needed to talk to Mari, either that or he was going to explode. They backed up against the edge, and Alya took out her phone raising it above their heads.

“Ok, get on the railing you two!” Alya said, Marinette and Adrien hesitated a little, exchanging glances, resulting in a bit of a blush from each. Without problem they pushed themselves up leaning forward as Alya raised the phone. “Smile!” she said and took the pic. Nino sneaking in beside her. Alya brought her arm down and began to check the picture. She turned around to join her friends. Nino quickly went to her side, Adrien got down and turned towards Marinette to help her down but as Marinette took a step she felt a tug.

“Ahg!” she yelped, then turned around noticing her bag strap had gotten stuck on one of the stone bridge patterns.

“Y-you ok?” Adrien said as he turned back, still the nerves didn’t dwindle.

“Oh, j-just stuck” she smiled.

“Here, let me help.” the boy offered and knelt on the floor. Marinette blushed as he brought his hands up and tried to untangle the strap.

“It’s pretty stuck, think you can take it off?” he asked. Marinette hesitated but nodded. Slowly pulling her head out of the stap. She glanced back and forth between Adrien and the bag, Tikki. Her mind racing, it’ll be pretty bad if he found out this way, or confirm what she thinks and hopes he already managed to put together. Finally Adrien managed to untangle it and helped her straighten up.

“Hey!” Alya protested as a group of college students rushed through the bridge, pushing into people. The pushed her to a side with such force the in tumbled all four friends back.

_Thud!_

_CRASH!_

“Ahg!….Ow…” Adrien rubbed his head after hitting the stone behind him. “You guys ok?” he asked as Nino and Alya tried to stand up beside him. Nino nodded lightly. “ And you, Mari?” He froze as the girl beside him was gone.

“Mari?” he asked and looked around, his hand still around her bag strap. He froze as he heard water splashing, he spun around and his breathing stopped as he saw Mari in the water trying to stay afloat.

  
“H-elp...Help!” she gasped for air as she tried to stay above the freezing water. Her hands tried to find a grip on the ice but the thin layer that formed on top of the water broke easily.

  
“MARINETTE!” Adrien shouted.

  
“MARI!” Alya screamed from behind.

  
“Shit! Mari!” Nino cursed the three friends desperately thinking of what to do, people began to gather some already with phones in their hands. Marinette’s cries had stopped, the current pushed her further down the river, she reached a semi-hard piece of ice and tried to get on it but failing, the ice flipping over, hitting her in the head and pulling her under.

  
“NO!” Alya shouted she turned to Adrien, she didn’t care about secrets or decisions anymore, they needed Chat Noir. She was willing to beg even if it meant the hate of her best friend. She froze as Adrien was already on top of the edge Mari’s bag on the ground, he mouthed something she wasn’t able to hear but before she could reach him he was already jumping off.

  
“ADRIEN!” Nino shouted. Alya gasped and glanced at the bag, meeting with two pairs of scared blue eyes. She reached the bag quickly and made sure Tikki was safe. Then grabbed Nino as she crossed Mari’s bag over her head, not noticing a small black tail hiding inside it.

  
“Come on!” She shouted. Together they ran by the river trying to catch up with their friends.

* * * * *

He felt himself shout as he went underwater. The cold burning through his bones. He burst up for air, his lungs expanding as they began to burn. He ignored the pain and the numbness that quickly spread through his body. He had to save her. He began to swim over where he had seen her vanish under the ice. As he reached some of the thicker ice remained, he filled his lungs as much as he could and dove in. His body stiffening more every second, still, he stretched his arms out and tried to grasp anything, whatever he could.

  
The river pushed him under the ice, he tried to open his eyes, glimpsing for a couple second under the ice and in the freezing black water. He wished he had transformed but he couldn’t have with everyone there. Still, he ordered Plagg to remain at the bridge, freezing water must not be good for kwamis, but no matter what, he had to jump in and get her to safety, magic or no magic.

  
Finally, he grasped something, it was a cloth, he pulled it closer to his body and felt an arm hit his chest. He reached over and found her waist wrapping and arm around her. He tried to swim back but the current was too strong, his lungs burning for air. He forced his eyes open and found the ice, he began to hit the surface with his free arm. The weather wasn’t that cold, the ice had been thinner in some areas. He prayed he just was able to find one of those areas in time. He continued to hit the ice, feeling his strength begin to abandon him, his sight getting blurry, however his arm around Marinette tightened.

  
Finally, he was able to break through, somehow he stretched his arm out and managed to keep themselves from being pulled away. Using all his strength he hit the ice around him and managed to break through the surface. His lungs filling with the cold winter air as soon as he was out. Quickly he kicked the water with the little strength he had. Pulling her up. Her head slumping to the side.

  
No, No, NO! He made sure her head was out of the water and began to swim back.

  
“ADRIEN!” he heard Nino’s shot, the young teen slip down the side of the river bank and rushed to the shore a couple of meters before him, he let the current carry them and pushed as hard as he could. He reached out and managed t grab Nino’s hand. Alya showed up right beside him, a group of medics running behind them.

  
“Hold On!” Alya shouted and together with Nino managed to pull him to the edge and keep them there, at once more hands joined in and they pulled them out. By now there was a large crowd over the bridge and above at the street.

  
“Mari…..Marinette” Adrien coughed as he shivered. Nino and Alya pulling him up to his feet and away from Mari. Nino giving up his Jacket while Alya wrapped her scarf around him. Adrien’s eyes nailed on the bluenette. The medics quickly pulled her out of her jacket, her body slumping at the movement.

  
“No...Mari..” he coughed and fell to his knees shivering. The three friends watched shocked at the scene before them. By now one of the medics was giving Mari chest compressions while another was trying to get her breathing again.

  
“Please...no..” Alya began to cry beside him. His mind was racing, he felt tears filling up his eyes as his heart was ripping in two. The medics trying to revive her for what felt like forever. He closed his eyes and begged for her to wake up.

  
“Stop!” one f the medics called out as Marinette began to cough up water. The three teens breathed out and relaxed. Smiling as their eyes filled with tears.  
“Ti---tiki-----tikki” Marinette mumbled. Alya and Nino both sighed.

  
“Breath, relax, you’re ok” the medic repeated as she brushed the girl's head. Adrien slumped to the ground, freaking out his friends beside him. Soon they had been both carried up to the ambulance, wrapped up in blankets and given a nice hot drink. Marinette was sitting inside the vehicle on the bed with two medics checking up on her. Alya and Nino where beside Adrien as he was sitting on the stairs on the back of the car, wrapped up in a silver-like wrapping paper material and hugging his mug. His clothes were still wet and he continued to shiver.

  
“You rock, Dude!!” Nino sighed as he punched him lightly on the shoulder. Adrien smiled and tried to hold back his shivers.

  
“Man...you two are going to be the death of me” Alya smiled as he glared at the blonde.

  
“S-sorry” he apologized. Before they could continue the medics excused themselves and walked out of the ambulance. Marinette walked down and smiled at the others.  
“Girl! Do not do that again! Ever!” Alya jumped and wrapped her arms around her. Marinette laughed a little and then sat on the other half of the stairs.

  
“Totally! I think I just added ten more years after the stunt you two pulled out.” Nino said. Marinette laughed a bit, then blushed.

  
“Not the worst I have done….” Marinette murmured.

  
“Yeah, tell me about it” Adrien added as he met her eyes. She saw a warm smile meeting hers, the smile her partner always shot her.

  
Alya and Nino exchanged glances. Did he-? Had he-? They watched as Marinette blushed, her eyes widened a bit, but not in fear, more like hope.

  
“Mari…”Adrien began “... I-”

  
“Adrien!” Natali interrupted as she ran up to the ambulance, the gorilla behind her. Alya and Nino almost fell on their backs, Alya still managed a facepalm.

_REALLY??!!!!_

“Na-Natali?!” Adrien was surprised to find her father’s assistant before him.

  
“Are you hurt, the medics called, said you had fallen into the Seine. Your father wants you home, now!” She said and made him stand up, pushing him away from the shoulder.

  
“Wait, I-”

  
“No discussion” the lady added coldly as they reached the car. Adrien turned around to glance at Marinette. Taking advantage that Natali replaced the medics’ emergency quilt with one of their own. He glanced at his friend worriedly but blushed as he met with Mari’s blue eyes. She was giggling, then looked at him with a kind smiled and winked. His heart stopped. He swallowed back and nodded slightly. Getting in the car followed by Natali.

  
“UUhhh” Alya sang as the car drove away. “Is that what you get after fighting crime for all these years, secret eye to eye communication?” Marinette gasped and looked back at her friends. They wore a giant smirk on their faces.

  
“I-I have no idea what you are talking about.”

  
“Awww, how cute” Nino added.

  
“Looks like someone is going to have a midnight rendezvous” Alya smiled as Nino snickered. Marinette’s face turned tomato red as she quickly turned away. Just then a medic walked by to the ambulance.

  
“Well, someone is warming up faster” the medic crossed between them and smiled.

  
“N-no….” She shivered, blushing even harder. “I mean… It’s not…. ALYA!” she groaned. The two friends burst out laughing.


	6. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Adrien talk it out.   
> Alya and Nino.....

It had been two days since she had gone swimming at the Seine. Alya and Nino had come over to visit, her mom giving them each a nice cup of hot chocolate. After Adrien had left so suddenly Marinette’s parents had shown up and taken the kids home, offering something to eat for Alya and Nino as well. Luckily the next day was a Saturday and both teens had had time to recover. The morning had been a bit chilly. But regrettable, Marinette felt a bit cold, the fear she had felt still shivered up her body. 

“I can’t believe it took him such a crazy moment to figure it out!” Nino exclaimed. Him and Alya had come visiting before nightfall. Now they were sitting in Mari’s room eating some snacks. 

“Actually, he found out while we were at the museum.” Marinette giggled. Blushing at the memory. 

“What?!” Alya and Nino exclaimed. 

“We weren’t able to talk about it because a group of people just walked in. Then you guys came after to propose we go to the cafe.” 

“Omg….” Alya groaned. 

“Don’t worry, Mari” Tikki floated up towards the teen, “You’ll be able to talk sooner and later.” she laughed as her holder laughed. 

“Yeah, please don’t remind me” she said. Still trying to wrap her head around Adrien being Chat Noir. 

“Man, can’t believe my best bud is Chat Noir!” Nino grinned, “It’s so cool having superhero friends!” Marinette giggled a bit embarrassed. “Although, considering it’s Adrien….” Nino continued, Alya nodded. 

“We thought he would have shown up by now” Alya tilted her head. 

“I texted him..” Marinette continued and picked up her phone, checking if there were any new messages. “He did insist on coming but I turned him down, we both need the rest, and be thankful that there have been no akumas. Besides” the bluenette put her phone down and wrapped herself in her blanket a bit tighter. “His father is having him stay at home until Wednesday.”

“Wow” Nino replied. 

“Yeah, as if he didn’t have any other means to come visit” she smiled mischievously. “How much do you want to bet he’ll show up?” Alya asked. 

“Tonight?” Marinette exclaimed, “I doubt it...I mean, we were both lucky to get out of this without any larger problems yesterday. With him being locked up-” she was cut off by a thud on the roof. 

Alya’s and Nino’s faces light up with a smile as they both tried to keep from laughing. 

“Oh, My freaking. God!” Marinette stiffened. 

“Well, Nino. That is our queue!” She said and they both stood up and waved as they headed down the latter. 

“Wait, Alya!” Marinette reached out to her friend. 

“No way, girl! That is your love story you have to deal with!” she winked at her then continued down the stairs. “Good luck! Tell me deed’s later”.....and then the hatch closed. Marinette sighed and brought up her courage as there was a light knock over her head. She walked up the stairs to her bed and opened the hatch. 

“Hey” she blushed a bit as she meets with a pair of green eyes. 

“Hi” he replied, “Umm...Can I come in?” he asked shyly. Marinette nodded as she blushed and moved to the side. Chat jumped in and walked away from the bed, giving her space to come down as she closed the hatch. 

“Should you even be out of your house?” Marinette began. Chat’s ears dropped a little as he gave her a nervous laugh as a reply. 

“I…..I wanted to see you….if you were ok, you know?” he kept his eyes diverting from her. 

“Oh….I am….thanks to you…” she smiled, her eyes down, looking at her floor. “I actually never got to thank you properly.” Marinette played with her thumbs then looked up and smiled at him. “Thanks for saving my life…...Adrien.” Chat’s face light up red, there was something in her that made him breathless. Especially since she had said his name when he was still transformed, it felt….nice. It was nice to know that someone knew. he smirked and bowed towards her. 

“My pleasure,” he said as he looked up at her, “After all, that is why I’m here” Marinette blushed. “I mean...I am here to keep you safe...I….” he sighed annoyed. Marinette laughed. 

“Thank you kitty” he smiled, then began to look away. “you know….you don’t have to….” she smiled. 

“Oh, right…” he said and after a doubting moment called his transformation off. Marinette watched attentively as the green light engulfed him and where Chat Noir was standing, now stood Adrien Agreste. Adrien smiled back shyly as he met her eyes. 

“Hey….” Adrien shrugged as he tried to control his blush, looking away nervously. “So...I kinda still need a confirmation...of all this….” he began. “So… Y-you  _ are _ Ladybug?”

“Yes…” Marinette looked to the floor. “And you are  _ definitely _ Chat Noir…..Adrien….Chat…” her voice began to lower.

“And I’m Plagg!” the black kwami jolted up between the two teens. Startling them. “And now that you have met! _Aftertakingforever_ ….Where is Tikki?!”

“Cute!” Marinette exclaimed and grasped Plagg from mid-air, cuddling him up to her cheek. “He is like a baby kitten!!!” Plagg froze for a moment and then purred. After a couple of seconds he pushed away and glared at the girl. 

“Right….Mari, this is Plagg…..my kwami” he said. 

“Don’t get mistaken, bug.” he said all coky, “He’s the kitten. Now,  _ where  _ is Tikki?” Marinette giggled and pointed to the lower level of her room. Plagg shot out as quickly as he could. 

Adrien smiled as he saw Marinette talking with Plagg. Still he was hating himself for being so oblivious. How had he not seen it? The kind, brave and passionate girl, was his Lady, Ladybug was Marinette and vise versa. He sighed, the fear that had been hunting him since they had been pulled out of the water suddenly began to vanish. 

“-dien? Adrien?” Marinette’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He didn’t notice he had blacked out. 

“Sorry, M’lady. I didn’t mean to scare you” he smiled, Marinette’s breath cutting up a bit at the nickname. 

“Don’t worry, I’m …. just glad you are ok.” 

“I’m too….” he said and reached up to grab her hand, she didn’t back up as she would as Ladybug, “ It all ….It was scary” he began. Marinette starting to get worried, his head was down and he seemed tired. “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to save you…” She gasped as she caught eye of a tear falling down his cheek. Adrien stepped back as he tried to balance himself with Mari hanging on his neck. 

“Stupid Kitty” she began, “I’m not going anywhere” she replied. 

Slowly Adrien wrapped his arm around her and hugged her back. Burying his face on her hair. They stood there for a moment, Marinette only backed up once he had stopped shivering. 

“Mari…” His voice called her attention. She looked up and blushed as the blonde smiled widely and kindly to her. “I’m so happy it’s you. You have no idea” Marinette knew she had blushed hard since Adrien’s smile turned into a grin. She looks down a bit and pulled apart. 

“It makes me happy that it is you too, Adrien. It was hard to believe at first but. I can’t stop smiling every single time I think about it.” She then sighed, “But….Are you sure you are happy with me being Ladybug?….. I mean, I’m sorry I wasn’t what you expected. I-“

“Marinette!” He exclaimed, Marinette froze and looked up at him. His face in a frown, her fear started to invade her. Had she made him mad? If he wasn’t disappointed now, he definitely was now. “I don’t want to hear you diminish yourself like that! Ever!” 

“Ummm” Marinette didn’t expect that of him. 

“You are the bravest, smartest, and strongest girl I know. And this is me saying it as well as your partner. You are Marinette and Ladybug. You reflect what you really are as Ladybug. You may not notice it yourself, but you are just as brave and crazily reckless. Be that against Chloe or akumas, or if you are trying to just help a friend.” He blushed as he knew that he was probably just babbling nonsense but the girl before him didn’t even flinch, wide eyes as headlights stared back to him. 

“I am the happiest person in the world just to know that my best friend and my partner are the same person! That is something no one is ever going to change” He turned to stone as the bluenette began to shed some tears. 

_ Wait what?! _

“I’m sorry Mari. Please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was not mad. I swear!” He got even more confused once the girl began to laugh. 

“No, I wasn’t…..” She let out a little laugh as she calmed down. “Thanks Adrien” she began as she wiped her tears. “I am also really happy that it’s you. I mean…. My best friend and the the boy I trust my life with…..I am so happy that they are the same. Finally, I can see the whole you.” She smiled up at him. 

“Yeah…” he agreed. “Same here…” they remained silents for a moment just smiling into each other’s eyes. 

“I swear! They get worse every time!” Plagg’s voice jolted the teens back to the real world. Both blushing, being reminded that they weren’t that alone. 

“Plagg….I swear, stop ruining their moments!” Tikki smacked him behind the head. The two looked over and found the kwamis floating beside them. 

“Adrien, this is my kwami, Tikki” Marinette introduced the two of them. 

“Nice to meet you!” Tikki shot out, “I’m so glad you figured out!” Adrien smiled back at her and greeted her as well. Plagg groaned. 

“It was about time too!” The black cat began, “If he hadn’t picked it up by the end of the museum date, I was going to tell him that night! I swear!”

“Plagg!” Tikki replied.

“What?!” The swami replied, “It was getting annoyingly painful.” Marinette began to laugh. “What are you laughing about Bug, you should have just told him and be done with it!”

“I’m sorry, we just…weren’t that sure.”

“We?” Adrien glanced at her and her kwami curiously. 

“We plus Alya and Nino.” Tikki giggled. 

“So they do know” he glared at Marinette. The girl shrinking.

“I’m sorry….Alya figured me out…I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to tell you because I know how strict I was about revealing our identities to anyone. And after Alya found out. I knew Chat would be furious with me.”

“M’lady, you really have me wrong.” Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder, “I could never be mad at you.” Marinette simply smiled up embarrassed. “Can I asked when she found out….and how?” He said hesitantly. Marinette facepalmed. 

“By my stupidity and about two months ago.” She mumbled. Adrien glanced at Tikki who could not hold back a laugh. 

“It was after that week we had with four akumas showing up. Marinette was in the bathroom taking care of some minor bruises when Alya just burst in. We had no time to hide the evidence.”

“I forgot to lock the door” Marinette added. 

“Ok….” He giggled and tried to hide his worries for her injuries, “How did Nino find out?”

“Remember last akuma fight, the Fraiser?” Marinette replied and continued as Adrien Nodded. “Well, apparently Ladybugs don’t take well to cold. And after the battle I might have almost fainted in an alley, “ She looked away as Adrien’s face went pale. “Alya already knew about the cold thing and all and decided to follow me, Nino ended up following her and he saw me detransform, together they brought me back home and got me warmed up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Adrien exclaimed. Marinette flinched. 

“I….we were, that’s why we decided to do the museum date, I-“

“Not that!” Adrien cut her, then grabbed her shoulder gently, his face was pure worry and hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me the cold hurt you to that level! We’ve been going on patrol during the whole winter season! I mean, I saw you acting a bit weird but just took it as something normal.” He then looked away embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I should have been there. I should have protected you better.”

“No, Adrien!” Marinette cupped his cheeks, “Don’t blame yourself, you’re right, I should have told you as soon as I found out. I didn’t think it would get that bad. I am the one to blame, not you.” She looked at him in the eyes making sure he knew she would not take any more of him blaming himself. He slowly nodded as he looked back at her.

Before she could add something else her phone rang. She pulled back and went down the stairs, picking up her phone from her desk. Adrien and the kwamis followed her. 

“Hello?” She answered. 

“Mari!” Alya’s voice came through. She seemed out of breath and she was whispering. 

“Alya? What’s wrong?”

“…Ummm, I’m so sorry to interrupt, I promise….but we kinda need help..now!”

“What?! Why?!” her mind trying to figure out what was going on, Alya’s voice seemed to get cut off at some parts. “Where are you?! Alya!”

“Mari? What’s wrong?” Adrien got worried as the bluenette shot him a scared glance. 

“Alya!”

“A-…school…jus-t …passing by….. we got sucked in and there’s and aku-“

“Al! Alya!” Marinette shouted as the line went dead.


	7. Together

_ “Alya? What’s wrong?” _

_ “…Ummm, I’m so sorry to interrupt, I promise….but we kinda need help..now!” _

_ “What?! Why?!” her mind trying to figure out what was going on, Alya’s voice seemed to get cut off at some parts. “Where are you?! Alya!” _

_ “Mari? What’s wrong?” Adrien got worried as the bluenette shot him a scared glance.  _

_ “Alya!” _

_ “A-…school…jus-t …passing by….. we got sucked in and there’s and aku-“ _

_ “Al! Alya!” Marinette shouted as the line went dead.  _

“M’lady?” Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I don’t know….” Marinette began to freak out, “she said something about being pulled into the school?! God! I didn’t hear well the line went dead!” 

“Calm down, Mari” Adrien grabbed her hands gently, “She said she was at the school right?”

“Yes, I-I think there’s an akuma….” She breathed quickly. 

“OK, then let’s transform and go to the school, better safe than sorry, right?” Adrien smiled, but determination showed in his face. Marinette nodded and was about to call on the transformation when her mom called from below.

“Marinette! Is Alya still there?! I thought she had left?” Sabine called up. Marinette froze, quickly thinking about how to evade her parents. 

“Um, meet me at the alley behind my house!” She told him and quickly headed to her bedroom door. Neither of them waiting for a response, Adrien transformed and jumped out of her balcony shaft. Marinette quickly headed down the stairs and told her parents she was meeting up with Alya and her friends for dinner, last-minute plans. After they made sure she was feeling better and had enough layers on they let her out. Marinette rushed behind her house and let Tikki out. 

“Tikki, spots on!” She shouted. 

“I am never going to get tired of that” Chat grinned as he walked out into the light. Ladybug blushing trying to ignore him. “It just makes this all real.” 

“Leave the flirting for later, Kitty” she glared at him as she took out her yoyo. “We have to hurry.”

“After you, Buginette” he bowed. Ladybug smiled and latched her yoyo to a chimney, pulling herself off the ground and into the cold air. Chat followed behind, within a minute or two they were across the street from their school. They watched as they remained low over the roof of one of the houses. 

“I don’t see anything wrong.” Chat began, keeping his baton ready in one hand. Both heroes knew not to judge something by just how peaceful It seemed.

“I’m worried, Alya seemed out of breath and scared over the phone.” Ladybug replied. Chat shortened his button and displayed the screen, a red dot began to flash on the grid. 

“Well, she’s in there.” He said and got ready to jump, “Roof or street?” 

“Roof” Ladybug hesitated. They jumped up and landed on the top of the building, they got close to the glass but found it opaque. The glanced at each other something didn’t feel right. 

“Ok….then…” Ladybug began to feel uneasy, something didn’t seem right. “Wait don’t!” She exclaimed as Chat reached over to touch the glass. He froze but his hand had already touched the surface, this one began to crack, the floor below their feet vanishing having them plummet inside the building. 

“AAAHH!” They shouted as they began to fall, and fall, and fall. Had the school been this tall? They hit the floor, Ladybug landing on top of Chat Noir. 

“Ooooww” they complained. Ladybug Quickly moved off him and they both stood up. Chat rubbing his arm and his face into a frown. 

“Are you ok?” She worried. 

“Yeah, that is going to leave a bruise, though.”He replied with a soft smile. Ladybug sighed and looked up. The roof above them seemed intact but the building itself seemed to have gained two more floors. 

“ok, that’s not weird at all” Chat tilted his head confused. 

“Let’s just look for Alya” Ladybug said as she retrieved her weapon, the rest of the school seemed to look the same, at the same time, she got the feeling that if she opened one of the doors, she would not find it’s usual room inside. They walked over to the locker area and froze as they opened the door and found a giant empty space. The area it covered made no sense to the size of the building if measured it would reach out into the other side of the street. 

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Chat’s ears flattened against his head. 

“It sort of reminds me of a maze…” she began. 

They walked into the room and reached a row of lockers, they continued forward and found more rows of lockers. 

“Yep, definitely a maze” Chat sighed annoyed. That moment a scream pierced the air. Both heroes rushed forward, Ladybug following Chat as he pinpointed the source, it took them out of the classroom and out into the patio, across the court and into what used to be the art classroom.

“AAAAHHH!” The voice shouted once more. Ladybug gasped as she recognized her best friend’s cries. She burst through the door, Chat guarding her back. They quickly jumped up without any hesitation, weapons ready and smashed what seemed cloth dolls. They ripped them up and placed themselves between the large desk and where the dolls used to be. They glanced around and made sure there were none left before turning around. 

“ALYA?!” Ladybug exclaimed as she turned around. Suddenly Alya’s head popped up from behind the desk. 

“Mar-Ladybug!” She exclaimed and ran around wrapping her up in a hug, the hero answering back. Chat Noir smiling beside them. 

“O my gosh! I was so scared! Thank you!” Alya began. 

“Bro! I love you!” 

Chat’s head snapped back to the desk, Nino slowly getting up from where Alya had shown up. He walked over and placed a hand on Chat’s shoulder. 

“Um….you’re welcome” Chat giggled. 

“That was just…..wrong…..” Nino added. 

“I was so damn scared!!!” Alya shouted as she let go of Ladybug, “I-“ she froze and glanced between the heroes. She relaxed and adopted a smirk, pointing between the teens. 

“Is he….Did you….” She hesitated. Chat blinked at her as Ladybug sighed annoyed. 

“Yes, you were right. The mission worked. We are all on the same page.” Ladybug explained. Alya and Nino smiled widely. 

“Oh, Dude!!” Nino began. 

“Finally!” Alya rejoiced. 

“Guys, can we talk about this later?” 

“Yeah, care to tell us what is going on?” Chat asked trying not to blush. 

“Oh, yeah!” Alya laughed, “Well, after we left Marinette’s house, we decided to go to my house to watch a movie.”

“But as we passed the school, we heard this weird cry. We went closer to the door and this weird light sucked us in!” 

“Wait! How did you get in here?” Alya looked up at Ladybug. 

“We broke through the roof”

“More like fell.” Chat scratched the back of his neck. 

“Hey, the roof broke down under our feet, that is completely different!” Ladybug scold Chat. “Anyhow, did you see the Akuma?” 

“Yes.” Nino looked tired. 

“She’s a bitch!” Alya added. “I don’t care why she got akumatized, but forcing people into this freaky haunted house is not part of the rules!” 

“I swear, it’s worse than freaking silent hill!!” 

“Ok, let’s try to find a way out, alright?” Ladybug sighed, the two nodded. 

“I think there are more people in here” Nino said, 

“Yeah, we ran into a boy when we were chased by the dolls.” Alya explained.

“We’ll get you two out and then search for the others.” Chat added. They were now into the patio once more. This time the walls seemed further away. They stayed together as they tried to get across the giant space but it felt as if they were just walking on a treadmill. 

“We aren’t getting anywhere.” Chat stopped running, the others following his lead. They looked around trying to find a sign or a way out. The place was clouded in darkness, the walls seemed to have vanished. Even the door they had left the classroom was gone. Ladybug hesitated a bit as she untied her yoyo from her waist. 

“What are you doing?” Nino asked. 

“Is it bad to hope?” She shrugged, then spun her yoyo and chucked it high and far. The line extended for a while, seconds later a clunking sound was heard as the yoyo hit the floor’s surface. 

“What was that for?” Chat glanced at her after her unusual move. 

“I hoped it would latch on into the second floor or something other than this stupid room” she said as she began retracted her yoyo but before it was halfway back the string got tense. 

They all exchanged glances as neither of them knew what to do next. 

“Ummm?” Alya began. Before she could continue Ladybug yelped as she was pulled away from them. 

“LB!!!” Chat shouted worried. Ladybug quickly landed her feet in the ground for enough time to pull on her weapon, this one retreating back into her hand. She stumbled forward and rolled over finally stopping after a couple of meters. She laid back and sighed. 

“Gosh…this place is nuts.” The others relaxed with her. Sadly it didn’t last them long as heavy stomps were heard from before them. 

“AAHH!” Ladybug shout as she rolled away evading the giant leg from crushing her down. Before them a giant house size spider came from the shadows. 

“Ladybug!”

“Chat! Behind you!” She shouted back. The three teens turned around and found another spider closing in. This one-shot a line of spider webs. Chat easily booking it as he pinned his baton after placing himself between the monster and his friends. Alya and Nino backed away but soon turned around as two more spiders closed in from the other sides. 

“Damn it, we are surrounded” Nino added. Chat and Ladybug soon backing up to them. Alya then pushed them to the side as two spiders shot their thread towards them. 

“Alya!” Nino exclaimed as the girl now had her foot stuck on the ground. Ladybug turned to see, Alya trying to pull her foot out but the threat was breakable. She growled and shot her yoyo into one of the spiders, Chat followed suit. She managed to trip it by wrapping her yoyo’s line around its legs meanwhile Chat slashed her with his weapon. This one disappearing as mist. 

“They…are just like illusions..” Chat commented. 

“We need to break out of here.” Ladybug added as they jumped back to their friends. 

“That’s it!” Chat smirked. The three teens looked at him confused. “CATACLYSM!” He shouted as the power bubbled up in his hands. He then smashed his hand unto the floor, this one cracking below them. Then the crass spread and covered the spiders as they froze. Reaching up to the ceiling and shattering above their heads. There was a bright flash of light and soon they were standing in the regular school patio. 

“Nice job, Chaton!” Ladybug grinned back at him. 

“Ha! Just like Pixelator!” 

“YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY MAZE!” A shout came from across them. Ladybug and Chat Noir got into a ready stance as a young girl about their age loved over them, she wore a white ripped dress and her long black hair loose. “I will show you what it means to be scared!” Ladybug glanced around and found two more kids behind them trying to pick themselves off the ground. Then glanced back at the front door, it was free and seemed back to normal. 

“Go!” She shouted back to her best friends, “Get out of here!” Nino nodded and picked up Alya, pulling the brunette out of the building, the two guys a couple of meters from them followed them out as well. 

“”AAAHHHGGG!” The akuma growled. “I’ll trap you here forever!” She shouted and raised her hands. The door shut closed behind them. Then around them, the shadows began to darken, the roof began to shift from it’s normal look to the opaque and tall glass dome from before. 

“Chat!” LB shouted. Chat Noir didn’t need to look at her to know, he needs to distract her and keep her from trapping them in another illusion. 

“No can’t do Casper!” He said as he lunged forwards and strikes with his baton. The akuma backed up furiously, the confusing shifting of the building stopping. Meanwhile, Ladybug glanced at their opponents, noticing there was a long necklace with a small pendant hanging from her neck. 

“Got you.” She smirked, she latched her yoyo onto the edge of the second floor, she pulled herself up and placed herself behind the akuma. Chat glancing up for a second, then returning to the fight. Making sure to push the girl back enough. e jumped back as Ladybug pushed herself down towards the akuma, she flipped around and yanked the necklace from her. Landing her hand on the ground and ending with a backflip. 

“Amazing jump, M’lady” Chat smiled as he placed himself before her ready to defend her. 

“Why, thanks Chat” Ladybug smiled. She was about to break the necklace when the girl before them shouted. 

“I’LL MAKE YOU PAY!” her voice resounded through the building. Her hands shot towards Ladybug, beside her the structure of the hallways on the second floor began to creak. 

“LB, the necklace!” Chat shouted back. Ladybug quickly threw the necklace to the floor breaking the pendant and releasing the akuma. She didn’t think twice as he captured it and released it. 

“Bye, bye little butterfly!” she stretched her hand up. Suddenly remmenbering she didn’t use her lucky charm. She froze for a second but it was just long enough. The metal structures of the stairs and roof broke and began to fall towards her. She yelped as she fell someone pushed her, then tight arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and curled into Chat as he pushed her against the wall. Soon enough everything turned black. 

* * * * *

She slowly opened her eyes and coughed as she felt her dirt in her throat. She noticed she could move but then felt something heavy on her. As she tried to get up she found it impossible. Her eyes began to focus and saw a piece of metal right above her head. She looked around and found the rest of the structure in pieces all around her. A green flash blinded her for a moment as her heart stopped. 

“Chat….” She said as she looked beside her. “Adrien!” she called as she tried to push herself up once more, Adrien’s limp body shifted to her side, still his arms over her. She brought her hand up and tried to move his hair out of his face. Her breath got cut as a stain of blood spread over his forehead. 

“no...No!” she began to exclaim. “Adrien! Open your eyes! CHAT!” she shouted, no response came. She looked around, they were completely trapped, no way out. Her mind raced in trying to find a solution. She could barely move, they were completely buried. The structure was heavy and who knew if they also had the entire building on top of them. 

A small glow caught her attention. She turned a bit and found her yoyo a bit further away from her. She forced herself to reach and grabbed it, glancing at it confused, it seemed to be glowing with a red tint. She hadn’t called a lucky charm so she did not have a way to fix any damage….or did she?”

* * * * *

“Shit!” Nino cursed. both teens froze as they rushed in the school after they heard a loud crashing sound. Neither of them caring if it meant danger for them. 

“Oh, no!” Alya rushed over to the pile of debris. She glanced around and found no one. Then saw a familiar girl standing up. She exchanged glances with her boyfriend and watched as he walked over a bit hesitantly. 

“Hey, you ok?” he asked. 

“What...what happened?” the girl asked. Yes, she was the one. 

“Oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved you. They said you could go home now….” he faked a laugh. The girl, however, seemed to buy it. She nodded and apologized, rushing out of the school. As soon as she left Nino returned beside Alya, she was trying to move the debris. 

“Nino! They are down here, I swear...I can feel it!” the brunette began to freak out. “God, they would have got back to us by now, I didn’t see her spell. She-” Alya gasped as she managed to make out Marinette's voice from inside. Nino glanced back and together they began to call back. 

“MARI! ADRIEN!” They shouted. They waited for a moment but didn’t hear anything back. Alya was already crying her nerves out. Nino continued to move the pieces of debris he could out of the way. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” 

The shout faintly came from under the metal. They backed up as the bright red light shone from within, the mass of ladybugs shooting around them and spreading into the rest of the school building. They slowly opened their eyes again and a couple of meters away and began to smile as they found Marinette and Adrien both laying on the floor close to the wall of the school. 

“Mari!” Alya rejoiced, but the bluenette seemed to be scared for her life, or her partner’s life. She quickly got up, her suit having vanished right after releasing the spell.

“Adrien! ADRIEN!” she shouted as she quickly moved over and began to shake the teen boy. Alya and Nino quickly rushed over. 

“Adrien, please wake up!” Mari shook her, tears ran down her face, the blonde didn’t respond. Behind her, Alya and Nino froze as they saw the situation. 

“Goddammit! OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU STUPID CAT!” The place went silent for a couple of seconds. For the three friends, it seemed like forever, each holding back their breath. 

“Don’t …..cry, princess…”

Marinette held back a sob as Adrien began to shift and open his eyes. 

“I’m purrfectly fine…” he smirked. Marinette dropped her head into his chest, gripping the edge of his jacket. Adrien smiled as he sat up a bit having Marinette fall into his lap. 

“Dammit, Adrien….” she mouthed as she pressed her face further against his chest. The boy giggled as Alya and Nino dropped to their knees starting to breathe again. Adrien looked up surprised, he hadn’t even seen them. 

“Gosh….this is going to take some getting used to…..either that or I will die of a heart attack in my teen years due to you two idiots,” Alya exclaimed.

“Sorry…” Adrien scratched the back of his neck. Plagg floating up to him and beginning to complain about cheese. 

“I think I already had a heart attack” Nino sighed. 

“Seriously, you couldn’t wait?” Adrien sighed as he reached for his pocket and took out a small piece of camembert. The kwami glared at his holder but soon dove into the jacket and remained quiet. 

“I hate you….idiot…...jerk….stu...pid cat…” Marinette’s soft voice reached her friends. Alya and Nino began to giggle. Adrien blushed a bit. He could feel something cold against him. Was she crying? He then remembered what happened and looked around confused, the building around him seemed intact and even though his head throbbed. He was sure something had knocked him unconscious. The pain he had felt on his head was bound to leave a bruise or a cut. But as he passed his fingers through his hair and face he didn’t even find the smallest mark or pain. 

“Ummm...Mari...how did you fix everything…?” he began. “I’m pretty sure I never heard you call your lucky charm....” he said as he glanced down to the teen over him. Alya and Nino glanced at each other as the girl didn’t answer. Before he could call her name again Tikki giggled a bit as she flew up into sight. 

“The Lucky Charm just makes the cleansing spell easier to use. The Charm works as a conductor” she said and yawned. “Ladybug’s special power also includes that spell, it’s part of the magic of creation.” the kwami floated closer to Alya. The teen putting her palms together as the kwami smiled to her. “She’s probably laying on her bag, can I just stay with you?” Alya nodded, before landing in her hands Tikki looked over to Mari. “The only problem with using it without the lucky charm is…. that it will tire her out….a lot.” She yawned one more time and cuddled herself up in Alya’s hands. 

“She’s…...asleep?” the girl explained after a couple of seconds had passed, at the same time trying to understand what the little god had said. Adrien quickly shook Mari. No answer, then he moved her bangs out of her face and found her eyes shot. Her face on a frown as she complained softly. 

“She’s out too.” He admitted, a bit of disbelief in his tone. Alya and Nino tried not to burst into a fit of Adrien shook his head and smiled. 

“Well...we better get out of here…” Nino started. 

“Yeah…” Adrien agreed and managed to sit up completely and grabbed Marinette’s hands, then pushing her up and placing her on his back. “Any ideas as to where we should go?” He asked as he stood up, balancing the girl on his back as he wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her from slipping. Nino grinned at the sight. Alya took out her phone discreetly and offered her house for the mission. The others agreed. Nino and Adrien began to walk out as she followed from behind, making sure to have a picture of every angle. 

Marinette was going to freak when she saw them. She just couldn’t wait to add them to her OTP’s folder on her computer. 

  
  


THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I finally finished proofreading this and can't believe the hits I got while I was posting, honestly. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed a quick story and had a laugh at some points. Or cried at others. Or simply just enjoyed it.   
> Thanks for reading again and see you later!


End file.
